Research objectives of this program are directed to the improvement of therapy of patients with cancer. Investigations into mechanisms of drug action, drug resistance, and new drug development are carried out in the laboratories of Drs. Cadman and Bertino, sometimes in collaboration with members of the Department of Pharmacology. Dr. Kirkwood's laboratory is engaged in an investigation of the roles of the immune response in host defenses against tumor, as well as studies of immunological adjuvants. Dr. Marsh's group is investigating the effect of anti-cancer drugs on bone marrow cells. Dr. Pitman has extensively investigated new methods of drug administration of folate antagonists, including methotrexate, and is working on improved treatment schedules for this drug. Dr. Portlock has initiated studies of the treatment of lung cancer in collaboration with Dr. Papac. Opportunistic infections in patients with cancer are being studied by Drs. Andriole, Greene and Root. Dr. Eisenfeld is exploring the relationship of estrogen and progesterone in tumor tissue to hormone therapy. A program in myeloma has been initiated by Drs. Marsh and Weininger in which stem cell assays for this tumor are grown in soft agar.